


Restraint

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-15
Updated: 2006-08-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Hermione watches Ron eat Chocolate Frogs.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For PigWithHair  


* * *

Hermione was watching Ron eat chocolate frogs. He bit off a frog’s head and chewed it happily, only to pop the rest of it in his mouth a moment later.  He looked at her and grinned, a smudge of chocolate at the corner of his mouth.

 

If she had less restraint, she would walk around the table and lick the chocolate from his face.  He would turn his head and soon they’d be kissing heatedly: tongues swirling, hands groping, hearts pounding.  He’d attack her crisp, white shirt with long fingers clumsily pulling at buttons until they popped off clattering against the hard wood of the table. Those fingers would soon be cupping, caressing until cries issued from her throat. 

 

She’d straddle his lap, not caring that her wool skirt was riding up on her thighs and would reach around to unclasp her bra. The way his eyes darkened in lust, the way she felt him harden against the thin fabric covering her aching center would spur her on and she’d rock against his lap. 

 

Ron would groan and lower his mouth to hers, kissing her hungrily before moving lower to suck at her jaw line, her neck, down to her nipples, sucking one hardened peak into his mouth, then another. 

 

Hermione would move her hands to his trousers and free his straining cock, stroking his hot flesh. His fingers would wend their way under the elastic of her knickers.  He’d find her swollen clit and trace it lightly with one finger as she moaned and begged for more. Before she’d know it she’d be lifted up onto that table. Her knickers would be ripped from her body and he’d be buried inside her.  She’d wrap her legs around him, digging her heels into his tight arse, feeling his muscles clench as he drove into her again and again.  His fingers would find her clit again, stroking and rubbing frantically as his thrusts grew more and more erratic. His mouth would lower to her breast again and with a shudder, she’d cry out, her muscles clenching hard around his cock. One thrust, two, is all it would take before he’d spill deep inside of her, hoarsely shouting her name as he came.

 

“Hermione?”

 

“Huh?” 

 

Her face burned.

 

“You’re staring at me.”

 

“Well, you have a bit of chocolate on your face.”

 

“Oh, sorry,” he said sheepishly.

 

Hermione sighed and returned to the book in front of her, wondering if she should be glad or disappointed that she had so much restraint.


End file.
